The 64th Hunger Games Were Amaceing
by RobP96
Summary: One of the years that haunted Katniss's memory throughout her child life. Daniel Brazen from District 10 was throwing into the arena with nothing but maces and a bleak landscape. Will he get back, or get broken.


**The 64th Hunger Games Were A-Mace-ing**

Daniel Brazen from District 10 rose from his tube into the cloudy desert that was this year's arena. The Cornucopia glinted in the few beams of sunlight that could permeate the cloud cover, and Daniel's eyes swept the landscape and the ring of tributes. The majority of the tributes seemed to be average -if slightly under fed- sized, whilst the careers dominated the scene, all of them topping 6 foot. Before each tribute was a small bag, all the same size and all the same shape, forming a smaller ring around the Cornucopia. The gong rung and Daniel jumped off his pedestal, grabbed the bag and started to run, troubled by the weight of the bag. The careers had grabbed their bags and were heading into the forest of boxes inside the Cornucopia. Their faces fell when they discovered the boxes were empty, however, Jasmine, from District 1 had opened her bag straight away and was proceeding to cave the 14 year old from 12's head in with the heavy mace she had found lurking inside. Watching this girl kill the small boy almost care-freely lead the other careers to work out that the packs included maces, and that was the only weapon available this year. They pulled out their maces and joined in the attack with malice. The confusion of the bags had caused the death of 12 tributes in the first day, their bodies broken and their life over.

The arena never changed, as Daniel discovered after 4 hours of speed walking, the bag slowing him down. There was no place to hide, no trees to climb, not a source of water in sight and the muggy air hanging over his shoulders. Not being able to go any further, Daniel sat down on the hard scrubland, his desert camouflage jacket blending in almost perfectly with the floor. Flipping open his pack, he discovered a small bottle of water, filled to the brim and another heavy mace. Knowing that this water would be the only available source of hydration, he drunk 3 bottle caps before stowing the bottle back into his bag, taking out the mace and curling up into a ball that would hopefully be overlooked in the night. Daniel had just managed to fall asleep when the cannon brought him back to the land of the living, showing the tributes that had passed in the first day, including his district partner, Michelle, who he had little interaction with anyway, but it was still upsetting to know that there was small hope of his district having a winner this year. Whilst Daniel slept, the ground began to crack, not enough to cause any damage, but still noticeable. The careers that prowled the arena blindly in the dark had no hopes of finding anyone, so, keeping their maces close to hand, they too blended in with the dusty ground.

From an aerial view, the arena formed a perfect, brown circle, and the cracks made the arena be separated into smaller circles. Daniel woke to the sound of scraping, he was still unnoticed, but the Career pack were edging closer, dragging both their feet and their maces along the ground. Daniel didn't move, adrenaline shooting throughout him, as the reaper approached. He was only noticed by the pack when Jasmine's mace collided with Daniels head. Daniel reacted surprisingly quickly, quicker than the Careers anyway, and was a good few meters away from them when they began chasing him. The District 1 boy threw his mace, missing his torso but clubbing the back of his calf heavily. Daniel collapsed, grabbing the mace that had struck him down and turning, pounding it heavily into the fastest careers face, sending the boy and several of his teeth flying across the floor, bleeding heavily. Knowing he was going to die, Daniel hobbled to the Careers, lodging one of the maces into his stomach, and the other deep into his head, crushing the skull and squirting blood in all directions. This act brought on fast retribution by Jasmine, her mace cracking Daniels spine, bringing him down, before her mace caved the back of his head in, eliminating him from the games.

The games ended a few days later, the cracks in the ground became fissures, slowly cutting the arena down until Jasmine and the District 4 girl were stuck on a small island, until Jasmine silenced the girl with a mace to the face.


End file.
